Wait and Bleed
by suicidal chic
Summary: Not really a summary, though it is another Snape meets that Dursleys story, umm, yeah, summary will be provided at a later date...


Wait And Bleed  
  
By Deaths Mistress  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
  
Kneel down and clear the stone if leaves...  
  
I wander out where you can't see...  
  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed...  
  
Wait and Bleed chorus by Slipknot  
Harry Jameson Potter was an unusual teenager, for more reasons then one. the most prominent one was that he ihated/i summer holidays, hated them with a passion. Only because every year he went to his aunt and uncle's house, and they treated him like - well - shit.  
  
They hated him because he was idifferent/i, a ifreak/i and such. When he wasn't a freak at all, he was much better. A wizard, a famous one at that.  
  
Harry Potter was a famous wizard, along with his legendary scar. Only because his mom, Lily Evans, died protecting him. Thus letting Harry survive through the worst curse in the world. And sending it back to it's sender.  
  
Tom Marvolo riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, put fear into the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere for eleven long years. That is until on October 31, 1981 when Voldemort went to the Potter's place to kill them, or maybe even try to get them on his side, no one knows for sure, killed James potter first, then went upstairs to the baby, namely Harry's, bedroom and killed Lily, right then and there, with her pleading not to kill Harry. People believe that Voldemort never wanted to kill Lily originally. That he killed her just because she was in the way of Harry. Anyway, he killed Lily and then turned his wand on Harry, used the fated iavada kedavrai (dont think that's spelt right) on him. But something he, Voldemort, had intended on happened. the fated curse backfired and hit him instead. Leaving him barely alive and Harry Potter with a curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.  
  
Back to the present, Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom, under his covers doing his summer homework. Potions, the one subject he hated, aside from divination of course.  
  
"Potions, why did Snape give us so much homework??" Harry asked himself silently. Shaking his Head Harry returned to his potions text. He had to write an essay about the veritaserum, and any alterations that could be made to it to make it better. The essay had to be one and a half rolls of parchment.  
  
Harry was working quietly and kept working right through midnight.  
  
It was july 31st officially now. Harry was officially 17 years old, wothout even realizing it. but he wasn't surprised, nothing ever happens on his birthday, nothing. SIghing, Harry rolled up his parchment and put it under the loose floorboard and rolled over to go to sleep.  
  
"Potter!!" Vernon Dursleys voice boomed through the house. Harry quickly got up and was dressed in a second. He was downstairs in less then a second, he could've sworn he apparated.  
  
"Yes sir?" Harry asked  
  
"You, you cursed Dudley didn't you?" Vernon demanded Harry took an unconscious step backward.  
  
"N-no sir, I didn't"Harry stammered, surprising himself since he never stammered, not since that time the summer going into fifth year. He hadn't even shed a tear since. Not even when Ron died, Hermione thought him to be cold hearted and not care about Ron, but after Harry explained his situation to her, she understood fully.  
  
"You did too you little peice of shit." Vernon said and back handed HArry/  
  
"Uncle Vernon! I did no such thing!" Harry screammed and recieved a hot frying pan in the face, burning his whole right side of the face. The beating got much worse, and Harry was thrown into his old iroom/i ... the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
#-=\=-# A week later in Dumbledore's Office #-=\=-#  
  
"Dobby, wil you go get Severus for me please?" Dumbledore asked the house elf.  
  
"Of course sir!" dobby squeaked and vanished. half an hour later Severus Snape appeared looking disgruntled and bvery/b annoyed.  
  
"You wanted to see me Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter has not responded to any owls from anyone. Unless someone's intercepted them, then I fear he may be in trouble." Ablus Dumbledore stated.  
  
"why me? I mean the werewo- iLupin/i is here, why not send him?" SEverus asked.  
  
"Becuase tonight is a full moon, that's why." Albus answered  
  
"But--" Snape started but was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, go, if he is perfectly fine then, I will teach your potions classes for a day." The headmaster said. Snape, knowing he couldn't win, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. What's the address?"  
  
"Number four Privet Dr." UDmbledore answered and Snape stalked out of the door. Once to the edge of the apparation wards around Hogwarts, he apparated to three blocks away from his destination, cursing apparation barriers.  
  
Knocking on the door, Snape didn't hear anything. He figured that no one was home, he was just about to turn and leave when he heard a scream sound through the house. Turning back to the door he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" A beefy man answered the door.  
  
"I am here to see Mr. Potter." Snape answered eyes flashing. He didn't like that scream. It sounded painful.  
  
"there is no one here by ther name." The man said and tried to close the door, but years of spying gave ou a couple of traits. Snape had his hand in the way so the door couldn't be closed.  
  
"there isn't? Well, mind if I come in? It's been a long journey. And I would liek to sit for a minute before I head off again." Snape said while entally beating himself up for being polite. But it worked, the man at the door let him in. As soon as Snape entered he knew something was out of place here. "Thank-you." More beating up.  
  
"Your welcome. Now, I need to tuck my son into bed, sit down and I will be right back." the beefy man said and hurried upstairs. Not to tuck his son in, but to tell his wife that there was a ifreak/i in the house. Snape took advantage of this and looked around. Following the scent of blood, and cringing in disgust, he found himself at the door to the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
'Surely I'm wrong, and there are just some bloody rags in here from a cut or something.' Snape thought and opened the door. What he found shocked him beyond belief.  
  
There was Harry, curled up in a corner of the cupboard, rocking back and forth, his glasses lay broken some ways to his side.  
  
"Potter?" Snape asked,  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked while not making eye contact.  
  
"Yes Potter, it's professor Snape, what are you doing?" Snape asked, genuinely concerned, surprising him. Harry didn't pick up on it.  
  
"Trying to keep my Uncle happy." Harry answered with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Look at me Potter." snape said harshly. Harry shunned away, but didn't look up.  
  
"POtter." snape said warningly. Harry looked up, and directed his gaze about 3 inches to his right, Snape whirled around thinking that Harry's uncle had returned, when he found no one there, Snape figured it out.  
  
Harry Potter was blind.  
IEverybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
  
I feel I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what's going on  
  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
  
This happened to you  
  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
  
Complications that are first in this line  
  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
  
Knowing endless consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this  
  
Get back  
  
Step back  
  
And as for me, I can't believe  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
But what else are we supposed to do  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up being our choice  
  
Now that I find no way so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had  
  
Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up being our choice  
  
Now that I find no way so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had/i b The hell song by Sum 41.  
A/N Sorry for such a short chapter. I will make up for it all later!! I promise!!! A little OOC on character parts I think ... um, yeah. Please read and review to let me know what you think!! THSI WILL iNOT/i BE A HP/SS! thos are gross. although i read the occasional one becasue i dont know till i get there, although this may be a HP/DM ... or HP/HG ... i need help! What should I do?? And sorry if the songs dont really fit... 


End file.
